


My Dump for Murdoch Mysteries fics

by Kats1997



Category: Murdoch Mysteries
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fic Dump, M/M, No Beta, not good with tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:54:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 17,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29305308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kats1997/pseuds/Kats1997
Summary: Hello, so at the moment I am unable to do long fics/finish fics because I am doing my capstone. But I due to needing room on my laptop I need to clean out old docs so here are my unfinished Murdoch Mysteries fics and ideas. If you like any of them please let me know in the comments hopefully after I finish my capstone I can pick up a few to continue. Enjoy!
Relationships: George Crabtree/Effie Newsome, Henry Higgins/Ruth Newsome, Jack Walker/Clara Cartwright, Jack Walker/Llewellyn Watts, Llewellyn Watts/Original Female Character(s), Margaret Brackenreid/Thomas Brackenreid, William Murdoch/Julia Ogden
Comments: 15
Kudos: 10





	1. Table on Contents

Table of Context:

**Chapter 1: Table of Context**

**Chapters 2-6: The Smell of Lavender**

After Jack enters a lavender marriage with Clara Cartwright he is able to be with Llewellyn Watts once more but fearing Jack's marriage to Clara will not be enough to protect them Watts agrees to enter his own lavender marriage to a young woman who is also being forced by society to conform.

**Chapter 7: Random fic I never posted because I thought it was to short**

This fic involves what takes place after Watts enters Jack's apartment during the episode "The Philately Fatality" 

**Chapter 8: Watts gets kidnapped and is badly hurt**

This fic is uncomplete and skips around between incomplete scenes. Takes place after "The Future is Unwritten" but before "Murdoch and the Tramp." I would rate this T because it does mention someone getting kidnapped and hospitalization. 

**Chapter 9: Watts gets beat up and is badly hurt from it**

Not really sure when this would take place but him and Jack are together so it's after "The Philately Fatality." This fic is uncomplete and skips around between incomplete scenes. I would rate this T because it does mention someone getting beat up and hospitalization. 

**Chapter 10: Random fic about a camping trip**

A small scene involving Watts staying behind to help Julia, Effie, Ruth, and Margaret gather firewood during a camping trip. It also involves Ruth asking questions about how two men work in the bedroom. This fic is uncomplete and skips around between incomplete scenes. I rated this scene M because it does mention sex. 

**Chapter 11: Random fic about Watts attending a _party_**

Watts attends a _party_ with Jack and meets an old friend. This fic is uncomplete and skips around between incomplete scenes. 

**Chapter 12: Random fic about Watts and Jack with Station 4**

The Brackenreid's host another Hāngi and Watts and Jack are invited as a couple. This fic is uncomplete and skips around between incomplete scenes. 

**Chapter 13: Random ideas/fics that I would Rate Explict/E**

I'm putting all my Explict fics in this Chapter so if your not into that or are not 18+ you can easily skip those

**Chapter 14: Watts celebrating his birthday**

This fic involves Jack planning a surprise birthday party for Watts. This fic is uncomplete and skips arounds between incomplete scenes

**Chapter 15: Uncle Watts**

What if Watts's sister not only gets pregnant but leaves the baby at Station 4 for Watts to take care off. This fic is uncomplete and skips arounds between incomplete scenes

**Chapter 16: Godfather Watts**

Watts's old beat partner is killed leaving him in sudden custody of his goddaughter all while secretly dating Jack and hunting down a killer

**Chapter 17: Camping again but longer**

Another camping fic that is uncomplete only this one is longer

**Chapter 18: Watts adopts a disabled orphan**

When a young disabled girl is orphaned and no one else is willing to take her Watts happily does so

**Chapter 19: Watts niece comes for a visit**

Watts has a niece through an older half brother, she comes for a visit to study under Julia as the morgue during her time there her and officer John Brackenreid fall in love

**Chapter 20: Jack/Watts and Emily/Fiona**

Fiona comes back to town but not alone. Long story short last of lavender marriage here!


	2. The Smell of Lavender Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the only typed out chapter I have for the Smell of Lavender story all the others will be ideas/bullet point form

Watts made his way to Jack’s apartment bottle of wine in hand, he looked up and down the hall before knocking on the door. He quickly took off his hat after making sure his tie was straight. Jack had invited him over tonight so they could finally talk about what had happened this week. Between Jack’s store, their breakup, and Jack’s sudden engagement they never had a moment to chat. The door opened but instead of Jack it was one Clara Cartwright.

“Oh…um I’m sorry I—”

“You must be Llewellyn come in, come in.” she stated pulling the man in before peering out into the hallway and looking around then proceeding to shut and lock the door. She turned and looked at him her eyes landing on the wine, “OH Jack said you were bringing wine, let’s get that on ice hmm?”

She took the bottle from him before taking his hat and tossing it onto the end table near the door. Watts stood there watching her make her way over to the kitchen and stick the bottle into a bucket of ice.

“Umm where is Jack?” he finally got out

“He ran to grab me a watermelon.” She stated

“They’re out of season.”

“You know that, I know that, Jack even knows that, but the baby doesn’t know that.” She sighed before glaring down at her somewhat swollen stomach

“Righttt…um perhaps I should come back anot—”

“Oh no you don’t Jack told me you’d try to run and I was not allowed to let you leave until he got to talk you and straightened everything out.”

“Straighten what out exactly?”

She looked up from where she was setting the table at this and gave him a really looking to notice he still had a confused look on his face.

“Oh you poor dear, you don’t know anything do you?”

“About what?”

“All this.” She stated motioning around the apartment before pointing to herself then motioning to her stomach.

“Your Jack’s soon to be wife and that is his child.”

She gave him a really look just as Jack came in carrying a watermelon, he smiled when he saw Watts before quickly shutting and locking the door and putting the chain on it.

“I got the watermelon.”

“I see that, put it in the kitchen I’ll chop it up.”

“Are you sure I—”

“Yes I am sure just as I am sure that you need to talk to **_your_** Detective about all this before he flees.”

“Right.” Offered Jack putting the watermelon down before walking over to Watts “Thank you for coming Llewellyn.”

“Not a problem you said you wanted to talk.” Offered Watts casting a worried look over at Clara

“Relax she knows that I prefer the company of men.” Chuckled Jack

“So she’s aware that her marriage to you would be—”

“A sham yes.” Offered Clara from the kitchen “Or at least what society could consider it.”

“What do you consider it then?”

“A…what did you call it Clara?” asked Jack

“A lavender marriage.”

“And what does this color have to do with your soon to be nuptials?” questioned Watts

“It’s a fancy term that means we’ve come to an arrangement.” Offered Jack

“Specifically involving the company he enjoys.”

“And your alright with this?”

“Yes.”

“And the father of your child?”

“Oh you don’t need to worry about him.” She offered before going back to chopping away at the melon

Watts glanced over at Jack and raised an eyebrow, only for Jack to mouth dead, Watts nodded at this.

“So how does this involve me?”

“Well prior to coming to this arrangement with Clara I broke up with you…and honestly I hate myself for doing so but at the time there was no safe way for us to be together. But now that Clara is here and she’s pregnant society won’t look twice me.”

“So you want us to…”

“I would but I understand if you would rather no—”

“No I would.”

“Really?”

“Yes but only if Clara is—”began Watts only for Clara to cut him off as she appear holding a tray of watermelon

“Trust me I’m more than okay with it.”

Watts raised an eyebrow at this not looking so sure, Clara rolled her eyes at this.

“My Uncle, my Aunt, and my Uncle’s partner have this same arrangement.” She offered “They’ve had this arrangement for 45 years.”

“45…it was punishable by death back then.”

“I know and yet they are still together and no one is any wiser.” She offered before biting into the watermelon

“So what do you say Llewellyn will you take me back?”

“Always.” Offered Watts giving Jack’s hands a squeeze

“Hate to interrupt the sweet moment but the baby wants food and something to drink so you go open the wine and Jack go make that roast.”

Jack and Watts shared a confused look only to quickly move when Clara glared at them causing her to smile and rub her swollen belly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> According to Wikipedia a lavender marriage is a male–female mixed marriage, undertaken as a marriage of convenience to conceal the socially stigmatized sexual orientation of one or both partners.


	3. The Smell of Lavender Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter is in bullet point form of ideas of what would happen in chapter 2

-Jack and Watts relationship is repaired and they settled in a new routine enjoying evening out of _parties_ or the pub and sometimes having a family meal together with Clara

-Clara says she wants to get married before she gets any bigger so she can enjoy her wedding

-The three of them looking at wedding things and perhaps even involve Mrs. Brackenreid 

-Realizing that they should have planned out the wedding months ago and with the short time window they decide to do a shotgun wedding

-Clara and Jack doing a quick wedding at the courthouse with just Clara’s parents and Jack’s mom and Watts there

-Watts being at the wedding causes some gossip in the town

-threats sent to Jack’s apartment, store, and a few to Watts at the station house

-Jack and Clara decide to move because of the threats and because of the baby needing more room

-Watts decides to enter his own lavender marriage to help end the rumors but the only way he agrees to join one is that the woman herself is in need of a lavender marriage, Clara knows one woman who is


	4. The Smell of Lavender Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter is in bullet point form of ideas of what would happen in chapter 3

-Clara sets up a 'date' for Watts and Gwendolyn “Gwen” Edevane

-Gwen is a book worm, shy, young lady, she works in the library

-Gwen is looking for a lavender marriage because she prefers the company of woman and her parents only gave her a short window before they would find her a husband

-Her and watts have a lot in common, they enjoy books, travelling, vendor food/new foods, and helping people

-They agree to go out on a few 'dates' to make sure they can enjoy each other’s company enough to marry

-By their third 'date' they agree they will marry

-Gwen writes to her parents about her engagement while Watts announces it to Jack, Clara, and the Station

-an engagement party is hosted by Mrs. Brackenreid 

-Gwen’s parents are not happy to find out Watts is Jewish since they are strong protestants but soon relax when they realize how good he is to Gwen and how happy she is


	5. The Smell of Lavender Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter is in bullet point form of ideas of what would happen in chapter 4

-Watts and Gwen decide to have a mixed ceremony both of protestant and Jewish customs

-Station house 4, Clara, Jack, other friends, and Gwen’s parents attend

-the reception is held at their new home which just happens to be right next to Jack’s and Clara’s

-after the party Jack, Watts, Clara, and Gwen are left

-Clara jokes it their wedding night and Gwen looks displeased at this only to quickly catch on when she feels Clara’s hand on her leg

-Clara comes out as bisexual

-Jack/Watts love scene

-Clara/Gwen love scene

-Clara’s water breaks and it’s a quick scramble to get her back to the Walker house so she can give birth there so no one will suspect anything


	6. The Smell of Lavender Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter is in bullet point form of ideas of what would happen in chapter 5

**RATED M MATERIAL BELOW!**

* * *

* * *

-after spending so much time with the baby gwen would like one of her own

-watts would like to be a father as well but much like gwen he is put of the act of making said child with her

-jack mentions how they use artificial insemination on farms and doesnt see why it wouldnt work for humans

-researching it and perhaps even going so far as to ask the murdochs for help

-jack being more than willing to help watts when it came time for him to provide a sample

-clara helping gwen inject said sample


	7. Random fic I never posted because I thought it was to short

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This fic involves what takes place after Watts enters Jack's apartment during the episode "The Philately Fatality"

Watts walked into Jack’s apartment and closed the door behind him, locking it for good measure. He turned to find Jack taking out two glasses from the cabinet.

“I was just about to have my nightly glass of wine; would you like some?”

“May I ask what type?”

“1890 Fumé de Pouilly.”

“Yes, I would like a glass.”

Jack poured two glasses before handing one to Watts, who took it and offered him a weak smile.

“Thank you, Jack.”

Jack nodded, eyeing Watts over the top of his glass.

“So, you know me as Jack, can I call you by your first name, Detective?”

“Y-you may.”

“And it is?”

“Llewelyn.”

“Well, what do you think of the wine Llewelyn?”

“It is lovely.” Offered Watts before silence fell between them

“Llewelyn?”

“Yes, Jack?”

“Why did you come here tonight?” asked Jack

“I told you-“

“You clearly wish to do more than thank me, or you would not be standing in a now known man’s apartment.” Stated Jack

Watts slowly looked down at this glass before sighing.

“Society tells us to marry a nice woman and start a family.”

“That it does.” Stated Jack

“So, I tried I chased after a few women in my time, thinking that I’d feel something once I found the right woman, someone I had the same interests in, and I did.”

“And?” asked Jack

“She seemed to be someone that could make me happy, we had a lot in common but then…we kissed…or she kissed me…and I…I didn’t feel anything…just emptiness.”

Jack nodded at this before taking Watts’s and his own empty glasses and setting them down in the sink. He turned back to Watts, leaning up against the sink arms folded across his chest.

“Still doesn’t explain why you are here.”

“I…I wanted to know if…I could be…”

“Into men?”

“Yes.”

“Well, I personally wasn’t 100% sure until I slept with another man.” Stated Jack

Watts’s eyes widened at this, and a bit of color rushed to his cheeks, earning a smile from Jack.

“Relax, just because that is my story does not mean that is yours.” Stated Jack with a sweet smile

Watts seemed to relax at this before Jack stepped forward and held out his hands a soft smile on his face.

“Let’s try holding hands.”

Watts slowly put his shaky hands into Jack’s, their fingers intertwining, soon Watts’s hands stopped shaking.

“Well, what do you think?”

“We are just holding hands.”

“Yes, but I am assuming you never done that before with a man.”

“No.”

“And?”

“It is not much different than the feeling I received when holding a female’s hand.”

“Alright.” Stated Jack before slowly letting go of Watts’s hands only for Watts to hesitate from moving his back to his sides.

“And the next step?” asked Watts

Jack chuckled at this and smiled before walking over to Watts and slowly cupping his face.

“A kiss.” He stated before slowly leaning forward and pressing his lips against his

Unlike the kiss, he had with Fiona, where he just froze and squeezed her fingers a bit too hard. Watts’s hands scrambled about for a second before settling on Jack’s shoulders and kissing him slowly back. Jack pulled away and looked at Watts with a smirk.

“Well?”

“It was different.”

“Bad different?”

“Mm, no good different.”

“Good, and you should get going, it’s late.”

“But I-“

“Just one kiss, then you should go home, it’s been a long day for us both. But I would be more than willing to see you again, Llewelyn.”

Watts smiled at this before leaning in, his lips slowly met Jack’s in a soft sweet kiss before Jack pulled away from him.

“Goodnight Llewelyn, I’ll be seeing you soon?” offered Jack looking questionably at Watts

“Yes, you will, Goodnight, Jack, pleasant dreams.” Offered Watts grabbing his hat and heading out the door offering Jack one last smile.


	8. Watts gets kidnapped and is badly hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This fic is uncomplete and skips around between incomplete scenes. Takes place after "The Future is Unwritten" but before "Murdoch and the Tramp"

“Where the bloody hell is Watts?” grumbled Brackenreid as he stormed out of his office

“Why are you looking for him sir?”

“He gave me a great bottle of wine and Margaret loved it, she wishes for me to get another before her sister comes into town, I need to know where he got it from.”

“I haven’t seen him in today sir.” Offered Higgins

“If he thinks he can just wander in and out as he pl-“

“Actually sir I haven’t seen him since he dropped the bottle of wine on your desk.” Offered George before looking at Henry “Have you Henry?”

“You know what now that you mention it, no I haven’t seen him since then either, what was that Tuesday night?”

“And it’s Thursday morning.” Offered George

“Perhaps he is lost in a case some place, you know how he could be.” Offered Murdoch

“He does have a fair point-“

“But he would usually tell someone sir.”

“That is true.”

“Right then, let’s go take a walk to his flat shall we Crabtree?”

“Why George sir?” asked Higgins

“Because I bloody said so!”

“Yes sir.” Offered George grabbing his hat and following the inspector out, and into the carriage before they took off towards Watts’s boarding house.

* * *

“Kind of a hole in the whole isn’t it sir?”

“Well it isn’t in the best part of town Crabtree.”

“Still sir, you think even on a Detective salary he could atleast move to a somewhat nicer one.” Offered George as the inspector knocked on the door which was opened by an older man slightly to reveal a set of chain locks across the door

“What do you want?”

“Inspector Thomas Brackenreid of the Toronto Constabulary I am-“

“Constable George Crabtree sir.”

The Inspector shot George a look before turning back at the door

“ _We_ are here to inquire about one of your tenants.”

“Why? Are they caught up in something?”

“Nothing illegal, one of our Detectives lives here sir, Detective Watts.”

“Oh yes, what about him?”

“We haven’t seen him a few days, and wish to make sure he is well.”

“He hasn’t been in.” Offered the landlord “Last time I saw him he was leaving Tuesday night bottle in hand.”

“Really?”

“Yes really, I mean he has always been odd with his comings and goings but lately even more, usually just stops by for a change then he’s off again to who know where, to do who knows what. If he wasn’t a cop I’d throw him out because I’d think he’s up to something illegal. But because he’s a cop I am thinking he has a lady friend.”

Brackenreid and George shared a look at this clearly knowing that not to be the case with their Detective.

“Ah, have you seen a lady enter with him?” offered George quickly

“No, only men board here in this house, so I would have noticed if a woman did. So clearly he is spending the night at her place. If you ask me any woman who allows that is no good, but of course you didn’t ask me.”

“Well thank you sir.”

“Anything else I can do for you?”

“No have a nice day.”

With that the door slammed shut and the two men walked back down onto the side walk.

“Well he was certainly a cheery fellow wasn’t here sir?” joked George

“He was something, now clearly Watts has been spending the night someplace else, and we both know it’s with a woman.”

“Yes sir, I would say let’s go to the boarding house but I believe Mr. Walker is attending to his shop right now.”

“As he should be, now let’s go have a little chat with him.”

* * *

George and Brackenreid walked over to where Jack had his stand only to find it closed and the butcher no where in sight.

“Oi! You there, where’s Jack?” asked the Inspector to the vender next to Jack’s

“I heard a rumor going around that he’s sick but as far as I am concerned Jack Walker hasn’t been sick a day in his life.”

“Right, well Crabtree lead the way.”

“Lead the way to where sir?”

“You said Mr. Walker was your girlfriend’s neighbor, so lead the way to the boarding house Bugalug!”

“Oh right sir, right!”

* * *

The door opened to reveal the very bruised and swollen face of one Jack Walker

“Bloody Hell.”

“Tom, Constable Crabtree, please come in.”

The two cops walked into the apartment before Jack shut the door and locked it

“Can I get you something to drink tea? Whiskey? Wine?”

“No thank you, we just have a quick question for you.”

“Is Watts here?” asked the Inspector quickly

“No.”

“Are you lying?”

“No, as you can see he is not here.” Offered Jack as he opened the bedroom and bathroom to reveal no one

“Have you seen him in the last 24 hours?”

“Last time I saw him was Tuesday night, he came here and we had a fight, so bad that he stormed out, haven’t seen nor heard from him sense.”

“Did the Detective…” offered George motioning to his own face

“What? No no Llewellyn doesn’t have the stomach for this.” Offered Jack “Got these from Station House 1’s cells.”

“Why haven’t you contacted him?”

“Where would I go to contact him, the station house where people know about me but not him? Or better yet his boarding house with his very creepy land lord? I honestly thought I would give it another few days until my face healed and then I’d go catch up with him by one of the other vendors.” Offered Jack before frowning “Why are you asking if I’ve seen him?”

“He hasn’t been to the station since Tuesday night to drop off a bottle of wine.”

“He didn’t have any wine when he came here.”

“He must have dropped it off already, and then came here, did he happen to say where he was heading when he left?”

“No he stormed out, we had a fight.” Stated Jack as concern began to appear on his face “Have you checked his boardin-“

“He was spotted leaving there with wine in hand.”

* * *

“Jack, do you know anyone who would want to wish Watts harm?”

“Yeah I can think of one person who he recently rubbed the wrong way, that Detective at Station House 1.”

* * *

“So what if he’s missing, probably ran off with some other-“

“Shut up.” hissed Brackenreid at Edwards

* * *

“Good Lord!” stated George as he ran forward followed by Henry who instantly grabbed Watts’s legs and pushed up to give his arms a break from supporting his full weight.

Brackenreid instantly stood on a chair and pulled a sword out of his cane and use it to the cut the ropes before putting it away, Murdoch leaned down and checked Watts’s pulse after Henry and George put him down.

“Well?”

“It’s faint, we need to get him to the hospital now.”

* * *

“הרג'ע מיר…הרג'ע מיר…הרג'ע מיר…”

“What is he saying? It’s some like bloody gibberish.”

“It could just be the medication slurring his words.” Offered the Doctor

“No.” offered the young nurse standing next to Julia earning everyone’s attention “No, he is speaking Yiddish.”

“What is he saying?”

The nurse frowned at this looking heart broken

“He’s begging you to kill him.” She whispered sadly

“That is not going to happen.” Stated Murdoch before turning to his wife “Can you give him anything?”

“Morphine but he will most likely fall asleep-“

“We can get a statement later, he’s clearly in agony.”

“Alright.”

* * *

“How are you feeling?”

“I am on the mend.”

“That doesn’t answer my question.”

“In pain but I will manage.”

“We have Edwards in custody, and he will be charged.”

“Mm.”

“But he had help and we aren’t sure who, do you know?”

“Never saw his face, but he was very tall and very strong.”

“Well because you will be released soon we recommend you stay some place where no one will look for you.”

“Where did you have in mind?”

“With me.” Offered a voice from the voice

Watts turned to find a worried Jack standing in the door way holding his hat in one hand and something wrapped in a handkerchief.

“Hello.” Offered Jack sheepishly

Watts just stared at Jack before looking at the other cops in the room.

“May we have a moment to talk?” questioned the Detective

“Of course.”

* * *

Jack reopened the door and invited the coppers back in before suddenly remembering his handkerchief wrapped around his present

“I brought you something, I think you’ll enjoy.” Offered the Butcher before unwrapping the handkerchief to reveal a fresh salted pretzel which instantly had Watts’s eyes earning a few smirks from the others in the room “That is if he is allowed to-“

“Yes, he is cleared for vendor food.”

Jack smiled and handed it over to Watts before instantly began to eat it

“Glad to see your hunger hasn’t gone.”

“That has only happened once and even then I still wanted a pretzel.” Offered Watts earning a laugh from his boyfriend who pinkie finger was resting on top of his

* * *

“Come on in.” offered Jack letting the three cops into his small apartment for them to see Watts sitting up at the kitchen table earning a groan from Jack “I left you in bed, what are you doing out of bed.”

“I am fine, if I lay in bed any longer I am positive I will die of boredom.” Huffed Watts earning an sigh and eye roll from his boyfriend

“It’s been like this since we came ho…since we came to my place.”

“Well he’s always on the move Mr. Walker so it is not that surprising.” Offered George before smiling and handing over a bag

“What’s this?”

“Some books off of your desk.” Offered George “I thought perhaps you would care to read them to prevent boredom.”

“Thank you.”

“Not at all sir.”

* * *

“Why are you wet?” asked Brackenreid as he stepped into the room

“Someone decided to take a bath when I was not home, I came home to find him unable to get out of the tub.” Huffed Jack

“Doesn’t explain why you are wet.”

“Someone tried to get out of the tub multiple times so water was all over the floor and I got a very ice cold bath in dirty water.” Huffed Jack as he glared at Watts who was sitting on the bed dripping wet hair but dressed in a dressing gown looking sheepish


	9. Watts gets beat up and is badly hurt from it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not really sure when this would take place but him and Jack are together so it's after "The Philately Fatality." This fic is uncomplete and skips around between incomplete scenes.

“Have a goodnight sir.”

“Goodnight Murdoch.”

“Night sirs!” offered George

“Goodnight George.”

“Night.” Offered the Inspector as the three men went to head their separate ways only to all stop and turn towards the loud shout of wait from a figure running towards him.

“Is that Jack Walker?” asked George as the man ran towards them

“I believe so.”

Jack ran right over to them breathing heavily looking worried

“Jack, you alright?” asked the inspector

“Look I-I wouldn’t have come if I-I wasn’t concerned but no one has seen him and we were supposed to meet up for drinks over at-“

“Mr. Walker slow down.” Offered George

“Sorry, just ran all the way from Louie’s flat and he-“

“Who?”

“Lou-I mean Llew-Detective Watts.”

“That is a bit of a run, but why were your running?”

“We were suppose to have drinks over at pub by Juilette’s Ladies wear, when he didn’t show up I figured perhaps he got lost in who knows what in his flat, so he went there on the way I ran into Constable Higgins and his wife, who said they haven’t seen him. His land lord said he left for work and hasn’t returned home since.”

“He’s probably in the park or at a vendor-“

“I ran through the park to get here and down the street where the pretzel vendor was, nothing.”

“That is concerning.” Offered George “Those are all the places he could be sir.”

“Right, come into the station we will get a few more men and fan out looking for him.”

“Thank you.”

“Not at all he is one of our own.”

Jack followed the men into the station before they grabbed a few more men and were ready to leave and Mcnabb looked up at this as he held the phone.

“I was wrong here he is now Dr. Odgen, Detective Murdoch your wife is on the phone-“

“Tell her I will be home late and-“

“She really insist on speaking with you.”

“You go on ahead I will catch up.” Offered Murdoch before taking the phone as the group headed out “Julia?”

“William, I am about to go into emergency surgery I cannot stay on for long-“

“That is alright I am have to get go as well, Detective Watts is missing-“

“No that is why I am calling, he was just brought it and he was beaten very badly and has internal blee-“

“Julia! He’s getting worse!” shouted Dr. Dixon so loud that Murdoch could hear it over the phone

“I need to go.”

Murdoch pulled away and handed the phone back before hurrying outside to find just the Inspector waiting and the rest of the group gone.

“Well Murdoch, we will look over by the park I sent Jack home to rest and Crabtree to escort him before-“

“Julia just called and said Watts is in critical condition, he’s going into surgery-“

“What happened?”

“He was beaten badly has internal bleeding that’s all she was able to tell me before hurrying off to surgery.”

“Christ we need to get the hospital and inform Jack-“

“I already told Mcnabb to inform George when he gets back.”

* * *

“Well?” asked Brakenreid when Julia came out

“He’s stable, for now.”

“What was the damage?”

“Collasped lung and diaphragmatic rupture caused by fractured ribs, his kidney’s are very bruised, and his liver needed stitches.”

“Bloody hell.”

“Chances of a full recovery?”

“From those injuries well, as long as he rests.”

“Does he have other injuries?”

“He was unresponsive when he arrived, which could have been from those injuries but he has some head wounds and we are unaware of the extent of those at the moment.”

“Good lord.” Groaned George rubbing a hand over his face “Will he wake up?”

“I am not sure.” Offered Julia sadly earning a cross from her husband, another swear from the Inspector and a sad look from George “If he wakes up he will have a chance if not…”

Murdoch and George shared a look before looking at their inspector

“Sir I know you do not agree with Detective Watts and Mr. Walker’s relationship.” Began Murdoch

“And your point?”

“His next of kin would be his sister but he lost touch with her, and she does not wish to be found.”

“And once more your point is?”

“While it is not legal, if something was to happen to the Detective, we do not know his wishes, perhaps Mr. Walker would.” Offered George “Plus it would allow Mr. Walker to say goodbye if something did happen.”

Brackenreid looked at the three people before nodding at this

“Go get him Crabtree, and make it quick.”

* * *

“George said you found him, but he wouldn’t tell me why we are here at the hospital, is he alright? Where is he?”

“Jack, sit.”

Jack eyed Brackenreid his form stiffening before he collapsed onto the bench

“Is he…is he…”

“He’s alive and stable.”

Jack let out a sigh of relief at this

“But he was beaten to a bloody pulp, a lot of damage internally but was able to be fixed there.”

“But?”

“But?”

“I know you wouldn’t have told me to sit if there wasn’t a but.”

“He came in unresponsive with some head wounds, the doctor’s believe that is why he is not responsive but if he does wake up he’ll make a full recovery.”

“If he wakes up.”

“Yes.”

“If…”

“Yes.”

“Am I…allowed to see him?”

“Because my wife is his doctor I was able to pull some strings.” Offered Murdoch

“Thank you.”

“Of course.”

“Mr. Walker?”

The men turned to see Julia standing there

“Hello I’m Dr. Julia Odgen, Detecitve Murdochs wife, I’m Detective Watts doctor, I can take him to you.”

* * *

Jack came out his eyes were red and blood shot but other than that he looked well put together

“Mr. Walker, I know this is a hard thing to think of but because we cannot get a hold of his sister, we do not know the detective’s wishes.”

“Wish…oh what he wants if he…passes.”

“Yes.”

“We didn’t talk about that, not really something we talk about in…our community, we don’t have says on what happens to our…partners the family does.”

“Well what do you think he would like?”

“Something quick, simple but a big celebration full of food afterwards…all different kinds of food.” Offered Jack with a small smirk only for it to fade and he clenched his hat tightly before he looked up “Do you know what…how this happened?”

“Someone found a group of men kicking him and chased them off, they were…saying slurs.”

“Slurs? Jewish?”

“No, nothing with him being Jewish.”

Jack nodded at this looking heartbroken at this

“Don’t worry we will catch-“

“Even if you do what will become of it?”

“Well they assaulted a police-“

“Yes but if it comes out why they did it-“

“It won’t, we will make sure of it.”

“I know Llewellyn would not ask of you to do-“

“He doesn’t need to, he’s one of ours, it’s what we do, we protect our own.”

“Thank you.”

* * *

“Mmm.”

“Lou?” asked Jack looking down at his boyfriend before frowning as stray tears slipped down his boyfriend’s face “Oh Llewellyn.”

“I’ll get Dr. Ogden.” Offered George before hurrying down the hallway

“Shh Louie it’s alright, I’m here, your in a hospital you are safe, don’t worry shhh.” Offered Jack quietly “Shh you are safe.”

Watts eyes opened and looked at Jack before his face curled up and he let out a sob but not in sadness or fear, just then Julia came into the room with George. She instantly was over to iv and grabbed a needle from the drawer before pushing it into the iv. Within a minute or two Watts began to relax.

“What the bloody hell was that?” asked Brackenreid

“He was in pain, I had to give him morphine, the good news is he recovering the bad news is I believe I should keep him sedated a bit longer due to his injuries, he clearly is in much pain.”

“Yes please do what you can to make him comfortable.” Offered Jack before taking out his handkerchief and wiping the last few stray tears from his boyfriend’s face “Shh it’s alright Lou, the meds will kick in fully soon just relax.” 


	10. Random fic about a camping trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small scene involving Watts staying behind to help Julia, Effie, Ruth, and Margaret gather firewood during a camping trip. It also involves Ruth asking questions about how two men work in the bedroom. This fic is uncomplete and is just a scene.

RATED M BELOW

* * *

* * *

“Look who decided to stay behind and help us.” Offered Julia as she and Watts came in with fire wood

“Oh how lovely.” Stated Ruth with a smile “I will not have to worry about helping with firewood then.”

“I am pretty sure we have enough firewood now.” Offered Effie as she began to pile the wood before setting it a lite

“Either way I will not have to go outside with Detective Watts here.” Offered Ruth before smiling at the Detective “Oh Detective since you are here I have always wondering about something but Henry forbids his cousin from telling me.”

“Why would he do that?” asked Watts scratching his face

“Probably because he’s always so crude about everything but I am not as delicate as I look when it comes to subject such of this.”

“And what subject may that be?” asked Effie looking at her cousin

“How two men have relations.” Stated Ruth as if she was just rattling off an order at a restaurant

Watts froze at this and stared at Ruth who seemed unfazed

“Well?” she asked “How is it done?” 

Watts slowly looked over at Julia and Effie to see if they are also in disbelief but they were staring at him with curious looks as well.

“See Julia and Effie wish to know as well.”

“I am aware of the mechanics but it sounds…painful.” Offered Effie

“I am only scientifically interested of course, I never heard a first-person account.” Offered Julia

Watts looked at the women in the room before rubbing the back of his neck and looking everywhere but their eyes.


	11. Random uncompleted fic about Watts attending a party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Watts attends a party with Jack and meets an old friend. This fic is uncomplete and skips around between incomplete scenes.

“Are you sure this is a bright idea?” asked Watts looking unsure

“Llewellyn it’s alright, Jacob is a well known hunter, people will believe he is just hosting another party full of hunters.”

“Alright.”

* * *

“Jacob meet my boyfriend Llewellyn.”

“Finally nice to meet you Detective.”

“How did you-“

“Jack here could not help but boast about you.” Offered the man with a grin

Watts looked at his boyfriend and eyebrow raise, Jack just offered a sheepish look a bit of color on his face.

* * *

“Detective Watts.”

Watts turned to find former Detective Glenn Scott

“Detec-“

“Mr. Scott.” Corrected Scott

“I’m sorry, I tried to prevent the Inspector from forcing you to-“

“Thank you for that but it is alright, I was able to open my own private detective agency. It is working out well especially for cases.” Offered Scott looking around the room to hint who was giving him cases

“I am glad it has worked out.”

“Thank you…so you and Jack?”

“Yes, well it seems us Detectives have a type.” Offered Glenn with a chuckle before casting a glance to the man Jack was talking too “That’s mine…John Mason, he works in a slaughter house.”

“That explains why he knows Jack.”

“That it does.”

“But I do agree with you.”

“On?”

“That we have a type.”

Scott smirked and tapped his glass of wine against Watts before they both took a sip and watched their boyfriends smirks pulling at their lips.


	12. Random fic about Watts and Jack with Station 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Brackenreid's host another Hāngi and Watts and Jack are invited as a couple. This fic is uncomplete and skips around between incomplete scenes. 

“Margaret are you sure this is-“

“If anyone asks, we can still pretend we did not know Thomas.”

“How?”

“After the last Hāngi not going well, we invited our butcher to help make sure that we cooked the meat correctly.”

“And Watts?”

“Well other people from your work are coming, so we invited him as well.”

“I suppose we can also say he’s been to other Hangi-“

“Hāngi-“

“Whatever there called he’s been to one if not more before so he may be able to help with the set up.”

“Really? Well I didn’t realize Detective Watts was so cultured.”

“Your surprised by that but not him being a left footer?”

“Well the one is easy to see not the other Thomas, now here is your lunch and go before your late for work.”

* * *

“You two make sure a wonderful couple.” Stated Julia with a smile

“Thank you.”

“Wait, you knew too?”

“Well I did not know they were together until William told me, but I have a feeling Detective Watts was not into women.”

“Was I the only one who really didn’t know?” asked Brackenreid

“Yes.”

“Crabtree?”

“Mr. Walker lives just up the hall from Effie sir.”

“Higgins?”

“I have a cousin who is in the same circle sir, he and Ruthie enjoy talking about the parties he attends.”

“Well bloody hell.”

“Thomas watch your language.”

“You should know by now that will never happen woman.” Offered Brackenreid before getting a curious look on his face “What about that female cyclist you had something with?”

“I am not the first man to try and follow society’s rules Inspector.”

“You never said she was a cyclist.” Offered Jack

“I didn’t see the importance considering you never mentioned what your past romances did for a living.”

“I…fair point.”

“How about that they even keep stuff from each other.”

“I can assure you we do the same activities as many non-same sex couples.” Offered Jack

“We do?”

“Oh hush.” Stated Jack giving Watts a playful smack on his arm as Watts smirked

* * *

“Lamb?”

“What?” asked Watts earning everyone’s attention even and boyfriend’s who looked amused “Oh you meant the dish.”

“This time yes.” Chuckled Jack

“You let him call you _lamb_?” asked Brackenreid

“Yes, why? What’s wrong with it?”

“Nothing.” Offered Ruth “I think it’s sweet, finally another couple that uses pet names.”

“Yes there is something wrong with it a lamb is not a manly pet name.”

“Oh Thomas, leave them alone I think it’s a cute one.”

“Well I think it suits him just well considering he is not Lion like.”

“What does a Lion have to do with this?”

“My first name means Lion Like and according to Jack I seem more like a lost newborn lamb.”

“Yes you do with your coordination and messiness.” Chuckled the butcher “You are definatly not graceful like a lion.”

“Alright I’ll, give him a point on that one Grace is not a strong suit of yours.”


	13. Random ideas/fics that I would Rate Explict/E

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm putting all my Explict fics in this Chapter so if your not into that or are not 18+ you can easily skip those

**Watts stumbles across a porn magazine and it end up in a surprising way**

“What are you looking at?”

Watts suddenly jumped and the throw the magazine across the room causing it to hit Jack right in the face. Jack pulled that magazine back and nodded.

“I thought I put this away, apparently I did not.”

“I picked out a book on your shelf and…it was hidden inside.”

“Out of all the books you picked you chose the one I hide this in.”

“You shouldn’t have hide it in “Dorian Grey” then.”

“I thought it was fitting considering the rumors about Wilde.”

“Mm I suppose.”

“So…you seemed to be staring intently at a certain page.” Offered Jack looking down at the photograph of a young man being penetrated as he was held up by his other partner

“It..it fell open to it.”

“Llewellyn it’s alright you know.”

“What is?”

“That you found this, and looked at it, I’m not bothered.”

“Your not?”

“No, to be honest I was hoping you’d stumble across it one day.”

“Why?”

“Well I know we have yet to get to that part of our relationship yet but, perhaps I thought it would open the door to it for us to at least talk about it.”

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“Do you want to try that position?”

“Which one?”

Jack suddenly stood up pulling Watts up with him so Watts had no choice but to wrap his arms and legs around Jack.

“This one…and going by what I am feeling against my stomach you don’t seem opposed.”

“Do you think you can hold my weight when we-“

“You weigh less than the meat I carry every day which we will talk about later because you clearly need to get some meat on you but for now do you want to try this?”

“Yes please.”

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“Oh…oh j-jack I…I!” Watts suddenly tensed and came in a silent scream as he covered his and Jack’s stomachs in his release

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“I’ve never done that before.”

“Done what?”

“Come untouched.”

“Well you clearly enjoyed that position.” hummed Jack

“mm.”

* * *

**Jack and Watts first time together/Watts first time all together short scene**

“Jack?”

“Hm?” asked the butcher as he kissed down Watts’s chest as he opened each button

“I’ve never done this before.”

Jack stopped at this and looked up at him

“I mean you told me I was your first male relationship-“

“Not with a man, I mean I have never done with before with anyone.”

Jack looked surprised at this earning a frown and an embarrass look from Watts before the Detective began to button up his shirt.

“Llewellyn.” Stated Jack stopping his hands “I’m okay with you being a virgin.”

“Really?”

“Yes, I mean I was surprised considering how you’ve had some relationships in the past.”

“It was one, and we only kissed, she did not want to take the chance of getting pregnant.”

“Either way it doesn’t matter, I am okay with you being a virgin, but I want to make sure you are okay with us doing this.”

“I am.”

“Are you sure-“

“I wouldn’t be here if I wasn’t Jack.”

“Okay, but if you want to stop let-“

“I will.”

“Good.” Stated Jack who looked very nervous suddenly as he shakily began to work on Watts’s shirt

“Are you okay with us doing this?” asked Watts stopping his hands

“I’m a little nervous myself, I’ve never been someone’s first, and I want it to be good for you.”

“I have no doubt it will be.”

* * *

** Next part is just a bunch of ideas for fics, I think some prior chapters my involve them but a good chunk of these ideas involve sex so here it is: **

**Apartment scene**

-Jack and him talk

-Lots of kisses

-Which quickly leads to a snog

-And grinding with boxers on

**Apartment leaving scene prior to**

-no clothes

-comment on watts being cut

-grinding/Jack holding them together jerking them off/ perhaps docking

**Porn**

-perhaps dirty magazine like from Owens house

-watts masturbate

-perhaps jack catches him and joins or just watches

**Party**

-jack and watts attend a gay party

-Scott is there and watts and him have a good talk

-first dance before they sneak away for a quickie

**Bar**

-safe bar everyone is same sex couples

-a quickie behind the bar

**After jack is better in "The Future is unwritten"**

-Watts and Jack finally going all the way/ bottom Jack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While the list of ideas is not all Explict I just put it in this chapter.


	14. Watts celebrating his birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This fic involving Jack planning a surprise birthday party for Watts. This fic is uncomplete and skips around between incomplete scenes. 

After a long day chasing a killer and chopping up a lot of meat both Llewellyn and his boyfriend Jack decided to just turn in early and just relax with one another on Jack’s bed. Some how they got into the topic of their favorite childhood memories.

“Really? That’s the favorite?”

“Yes.”

“Should have known it involved food.” Sighed Jack

“Yes you should have, now what is yours?”

“I don’t have just one, but they all revolve around my birthday’s or atleast up until my sixteenth.”

“Why do they stop at your sixteenth?”

“My dad died before I turned seventeen, so it was just mom and me we didn’t have a lot but we made due but it wasn’t the same with out dad.”

“Mm.”

“How about you?”

“What about me?”

“Do you have a favorite birthday?”

“I…I never celebrated my birthday.”

“What?” asked Jack sitting up suddenly followed by his boyfriend

“I said I never ce—”

“I heard you Llewellyn but how did you never celebrate your birthday?”

“Well my parents were always working so they didn’t have time, then they died and it was just Clarissa and I and she didn’t really care, then she left me with my land lady and they didn’t celebrate birthdays.”

“How about once you were on your own?”

“Police do not really get days off, I do not know how many times I have tried to take a vacation and I end up solving a murder.”

“Even just a small dinner with your friends from work?”

“No.”

“Would you like to celebrate it?”

“No, because who would want to celebrate with me?” Offered Watts before yawning and rolling over

Jack went to say he would only for him to hear a snore as he opened his mouth, Jack sighed and leaned over kissing his boyfriend’s head before laying down and looking up at the ceiling before rolling over and looking over at the calendar on his wall. Two weeks that’s all he had before Llewellyn birthday, he hoped it would be enough time to plan a party for him. Jack began to make a list in his head of things he would have to get done as he dozed off. Jack was positive that he had just dozed off when his boyfriend kissed him.

“Morning.”

“Morning?” offered Jack looking over at the window to see light was in fact coming through he turned back to see his boyfriend was already dressed “You’re dressed.”

“That I am, there’s been a murder apparently.” Offered Watts before kissing Jack one last time

“How do you know?” called Jack as he threw on his robe and followed Watts threw his apartment only to enter the main room to find George waiting by the door who quickly looked away “Never mind…um have a good day and please be careful.”

“I will, come along constable.”

“Yes sir, Mr. Walker.”

“Constable Crabtree.”

Once the two police men were gone Jack quickly threw on some clothes and grabbed breakfast before hurrying out the hall to head to Effie’s place only to see her ready to turn the corner.

“Ms. Newsome!” he called hurrying after the woman who stopped and turned and smiled at Jack

“Oh good morning Mr. Walker, how are you?”

“Wonderful you?”

“Good, it was lovely to see you but I really need to get to work.”

“Before you go may I ask something of you?”

“Is it by chance legal advice?” she asked giving him a concerned look

“No, no nothing like that, Llewellyn confessed to me he’s never celebrated his birthday.”

“Oh, that’s is horrible.”

“I know, but his birthday is coming up in two weeks and I was hoping to throw him a party but I want to get his friends from the station involved.”

“But you can’t go to the office without Detective Watts knowing.”

“Correct, so I am hoping you could tell Constable Crabtree who can spread the word to these people.” Offered Jack handing her a short list of names of the people Llewellyn often mentioned when he tells Jack about work.

“I can do that, is there anything else I can help with?”

“As of right now no but I will let you know but remember-“

“It’s a secret.” She offered before smiling and heading down the stairs

“Thanks again!” shouted Jack before heading back to his apartment to finish getting ready for work.

* * *

Jack was about to close his shop for lunch when the door opened and Mrs. Brackenreid entered

“Oh hello Mrs—”

“What theme were you thinking?”

“Pardon?”

“For the P-A-R-T-Y.” she whispered

“Oh I see Tom must have gotten the invite.” Chuckled Jack

“Yes, now what theme-“

“I am not going to do a theme.”

“Nonsense every party needs a theme Mr. Walker.”

“Mrs. Brackenreid with all due respect Llewellyn has never celebrated his birthday before and I think it may be a little to much to do a—”

“All the more reason to have one.”

“Well what did you have in mind?” sighed Jack

“Well I was thinking of something musical so people could dance and enjoy themselves.”

“Well that is not a bad idea but there is just one problem with that.”

“What’s that?”

“I would like to be able to walk out of the room by the end of the night without limping.”

“Not a strong dancer is he?”

Jack just shook his head looking a bit amused

“Well no better time to learn, I will pick out the music something simple of course perhaps a waltz.” She offered before nodding “Yes, I much to do I will see you soon.”

“But Mrs. Bra…” Jack sighed watching her go just as another customer came in, perhaps having music won’t be too bad and who knows perhaps Mrs. Brackenreid is correct maybe Llewellyn would learn to slow dance by then but to be on the safe side he better wear his thickest pair of socks and shoes.

* * *

List of Jobs/ Who is doing what

Margaret- music

Inspector-booze

Ruth-cake

Murdoch- invention present

Julia- global food (spicy)

Effie-decorations

Higgins-in charge of warning when they are coming

George- getting watts

* * *

-Higgins tripped on the ladder, causing it to shake

-Effie who is hanging the banner lets it go so it falls on Higgins who struggles and knocks into the ladder

-This causes Effie to grab onto the light fixture as the ladder falls and lands on the end of the table holding the cake which sends that flying

-The Cakes hit Ruth which causes her to stumble backwards into the make shift bar sending the bottles to the floor

-This send the Inspector into a rage only for him to slip and fall on said bottles

-Which sends Margaret to drop the records and rush to help him only for her to slip and land face first into the spicy food Julia made

-Julia instantly rushes for water only for her to trip on the box of records and go sliding bumping into Murdoch’s desk organizer present

-Which sends pencil flying and pinning Murdoch to the wall

-George run in quickly to get into position to yell surprise only to see the mess and quickly join it when the light fixture gives and his girlfriend uses him as a landing mat

-Both Jack and Llewellyn walk in and Jack is horrified at the sight and apologizes like crazy to his boyfriend while others join in

-only for them all the stop when Watts says “This is for me?”

-Jack confirms it and a huge smile coming onto Watts’s face and looking very happy which makes everyone very confused

-until Watts says “Thank you, no has ever cared enough to celebrate my birthday before.”


	15. Uncle Watts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if Watts's sister not only gets pregnant but leaves the baby at Station 4 for Watts to take care off. This fic is uncomplete and skips arounds between incomplete scenes

A young girl came into the station struggling to carry a heavy basket before walking over to the bench and setting it down before walking over to the desk.

“Excuse me.” She stated

The constable looked over the desk and smiled down at her before he could ask her what she needed she handed a note to him before walking out of the station leaving the basket on bench. The constable looked at the note to see it had Llewelyn written on it in scribbly hand writing, he quickly walked over to the basket and moved the blanket to reveal a sleeping baby. He dropped the note by the basket and ran outside to grab the girl only to see she was gone, he ran back inside to the inspector’s office and opened the door interrupting the inspector’s meeting with Detective Murdoch.

“Sirs we have situation.” He stated motioning to the front

The two men followed the constable over to where the basket was to see the sleeping baby snuggled up in a ratty hand woven blanket. The constable handed the note to Murdoch before explaining to the inspector what had happen.

“Sir.” Stated Murdoch handing the note over to the inspector

“Bloody hell.” He stated when he finished reading the note “Where’s Watts?”

“Out on a case with constable Crabtree sir.” Stated the constable

“Well when he gets back inform him to come to my office we need to have a little chat.”

“And the child?” asked the constable “Should I call the orphanage?”

“Not yet.” Stated the inspector before carefully picking up the basket and carrying it into his office followed by Murdoch who shut the door behind them.

“Clarissa Watts is the mother of the child.”

“Llewelyn Jr to be correct.” Stated Brackenreid looking down at the babe “He does look a bit like him.”

“Well sir his sister have similar features to Watts as well one of them being his hair and the other his nose.”

“Hm.”

There was a knock at the door and Watts opened it after the inspector told the person to enter.

“I was told you wished to see me.”

“Take a sit.” Stated the inspector before motioning to his stash of liquor “Drink?”

“No thank you.”

“Are you sure?”

“Positive, now what do you need?”

Murdoch and the inspector shared a look before Murdoch handed the note over to Watts who took it and got a lost little boy look on his face when he say the hand writing of his first name. With shakey hands he opened the note and began to read once done he looked up at the two men before his eyes went to the basket.

“He’s still sleeping my guess is he’s been given a bit of the drink.”

Watts got up and slowly and walked over to the basket before looking down at the sleeping boy. He slowly ran his finger over the boy’s clenched hand which opened and clenched around his finger earning a smile from the man.

“Are you going to keep him?” asked Murdoch

“Yes.”

“Is it because she asked you or because you want to?”

“Both.” Stated Watts before frowning “He oddly enough looks like me.”

“I said the same thing, I think she picked a good name going by how he looks what do you think junior.” Stated Brackenried looking down at the now awake babe who blinked sleepily up at the men

Watts winced at the name

“No his name is Louie.” He stated “none of this….junior nonsense.”

“Alright well hello Louie.”

“I’ll call Julia to come give him a check up and to bring some supplies.”

“Thank you.”

“Not a problem.”

* * *

“So is this him?” asked Julia walking over to where Watts was holding the baby in his arms

“Yes.”

“Hello, my aren’t you wide awake.” She stated before motioning for him to laid out on the desk

Once done she undid the blanket earning a cry of protest from the lad, she hushed him and stroked his wild locks before looking him over.

“Other than a nappy change he is healthy and happy I would say about two months old.” She stated tickling his belly earning a gurgle.

“How do I?” asked Watts looking at the nappy

“Let me show you.” She stated as she undid the nappy and cleaned him giving instructions as she did this.

“He’s…cut.” Stated Brackenreid

“Yes, I come from Jewish descedants my sister must have had it done for tradition.” Stated Watts

“oh…right yeah…tradition.”

Just then Louie started to cry at this clearly unhappy about something.

“Someone is clearly hungry.” She stated wrapping him up before taking a bottle out of the bag she brought and putting it to his lips which he quickly sucked down


	16. Chapter 16: Godfather Watts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Watts's old beat partner is killed leaving him in sudden custody of his goddaughter all while secretly dating Jack and hunting down a killer

** This part is the first chapter and is the complete the rest of it fic is not and will just be scenes **

It was a fairly quiet day at Station house four or what Detective Watts considered to be quiet, there was simple cases that constable could take care off so here he sat nose deep in his latest purchase “The Picture of Dorian Gray” by Oscar Wilde. That is until his phone rang, he picked it up and held it to his ear.

“Hello Detective Watts, Station house four, how can I help you?”

“Detective Watts there is someone here to see you.” Stated the constable at the desk

“Thank you, constable.” Stated Watts walking over towards the front desk.

Watts found a constable standing nearby, not one from station house four but someone from one.

“Tumblay?” asked Watts recognizing one of the two officers he could actually get along with at his old station.

“Hello Detective Watts.”

“What can I do for you?” asked Watts as he scratched his face

“There was a death last night, and I imagined you would care to be informed in person.”

“Who died?”

“Detective Sherman Bolts.”

Watts sighed at this, Bolts was his beat partner back when they were both constables, besides Tumblay, Bolts was the only one who Watts was able to get along with at Station House One. Once Bolts became a Detective, he moved just outside the city taking a job there, while Watts stayed here, that is until he moved to four.

“What happened?”

“Someone reported shots fired in the flat below them, when the door was opened, he was found. According to the coroner Bolts died instantly, bullet to the heart.”

“When did Bolts move back into the city?” offered Watts as he wracked his brain of the letters, he received from his past partner about moving back but found no such information.

“According to the land lady just last month.” Offered Tumblay

“Did she say why?”

“No, no one knew he moved back until we received a call last night.”

“Alright well thank you for coming to tell me.”

“Of course, but telling you isn’t the only reason I am here.”

“What is the other?”

“You are aware that he had a daughter?”

“Yes, is she alright?”

“Ms. Bolts is as well as she can be for a child in her situation.”

“Situation?”

“Her father was the only family she had left, besides yourself.”

“Pardon?”

“She had no one else besides you Detective Watts.” Offered the constable with a saddened look “I am here to get you to sign custody over so she can go into the orphanage.”

“No.”

“Pardon?”

“I will care for her.”

“Are you, positive sir?”

“Yes, I am positive.” Stated Watts seriously

He personally knew what it was like to have no one left and how scary that could be at such a young age, but thanks to the Marks his fears quickly disappeared and he had a home. If he could give that to her so be it.

“Very well, Ms. Bolts.” Called Tumblay

A young blonde-haired girl with big blue eyes made her way over to Watts and Tumblay, Watts was shocked to see how much she had grown. The last time Watts saw her she was in a pram fast asleep as her mother was lowered into the ground leaving behind just Bolts and their week-old daughter and a few weeks later Bolts was promoted to Detective and moved away taking his daughter with him.

“Hello I know you do not know me but my name is-“

“You are my Uncle Louie.” She stated “The man I’m named after.”

“Yes, hello Llewellanne.”

“Hello.” She offered with a sweet smile “Thank you for the birthday presents, it was the only time daddy let me have sweets.”

“You are most welcome.” Offered Watts with a sweet smile

While Watts never did visit his goddaughter, he always managed to send some type of treat for her birthday every year much to Bolts annoyance.

“Detective Watts is going to take custody of you Anne, is that alright?”

“Yes Tum-Tum.” She stated sweetly earning a pet on the head from the constable

“Detective.”

“Constable.”

With that Tumblay left leaving the two alone.

“Where are your things?”

She pointed over to where two suitcases were sitting along with her little hat, Watts walked over and picked up the two suitcases and put them underneath his desk and hung her hat up by his.

“I have work for another three hours and then we can go.” Stated Watts “I will be right back I am going to grab a file just sit here.”

“Okay.” She stated taking a seat in his desk chair just as George walked by only for him to stop and look at the young lady

“Hello.”

“Hello.” She offered

“Can I help you with something young lady?”

“No I am waiting for my Uncle to get back.”

“And who met that be?”

“Constable I see you met my goddaughter.” Stated Watts walking over to the two of them

“Ah so Watts must be the Uncle you are talking about?”

“Yes.” She stated

“Well my name is George Crabtree I work with your Uncle as a constable, what might your name be?”

“Llewellanne but I go by Anne.”

“Well it is a pleasure to meet you Ms. Anne.”

“Likewise, Constable.” She offered sweetly

“I didn’t know you have a god daughter Detective.”

“Yes she is the daughter of my old beat partner Bolts.”

“Ah I have heard of Detective Bolts he is well known for his work just outside the city, is he visiting?”

“No.” offered Watts looking over at Anne before pulling George off to the side “He was killed last night.”

“Goodness.” Stated George looking behind them at the young girl “Does she have some where to go?”

“I am the only guardian she has left.”

“What are you going to do sir?”

“What else can I do, she’s family.”

George looked back before nodding, understanding what Watts meant. Before he turned back and looked at the Detective.

“Is his killer in custody?”

“No, the case is still open.”

“Well for her stake I hope they are found.”

“Agreed.”

The two police men looked over with a concerned look at the young girl who was now nose deep in Watts’s book.

* * *

"Someone was clearly making their presence known."

"Yes they were."

"Well we need to find a place for you and Anne where no one will think to look."

"I may have an idea sir." Stated George "That is if Mr. Walker wouldn't mind."

* * *

"I don't mind but I only have the one bed, so we will have to make do."

* * *

Watts opened his tired eyes, he thought he could put up with Co sleeping but he was wrong and going by Jack's tired gaze he was as well.

"How are her feet by our face?"

"Not sure last time I checked they were kicking my stomach."

"Mm lucky you just got the stomach."

Jack winced at Watts's comment before groaning when Anne foot connected with his ear.

* * *

"I'm thirsty!"

Jack and watts cracked open their eyes and looked at one another.

"Uncle Louie! I'm thirsty!"

Watts groaned and looked at Jack

"Don't look at me she called you." He grumbled before rolling over to go back to sleep

* * *

"Mr. Walker, Mr. Walker...hello?"

Jack groaned and opened his eyes looking at the little girl standing at the edge of his bed

"Yes Anne?"

"Do you have any bacon. Hungry?"

"Ill make bacon for breakfast it's...2 am go to sleep."

"But I'm hungry now-"

"Llewellyn?"

"Hm?"

"Anne wants baco-"

"Nevermind Uncle Louie is a terrible cook I'll wait until breakfast."

Jack couldn't help but break out in a loud laugh causing his boyfriend to jump fully awake and stare down at him.

"She hasn't even been living with you for a week and she even knows never to eat what you cook."

Watts just groaned and flopped back down onto the bed and put a pillow over Jack's face who was still laughing

* * *

"Uncle Louie? Mr. Walker?"

"Yes Anne?"

"Are you two dating?"

The two men stared at the little girl in shock

"What would make you think that?"

"Cuz, daddy and I had landlords in the country who were, but daddy said love is love and let them be...you act like them."

"Anne, you do know it's ill-"

"I know and if you are I have to keep it a secret that's why I didn't say our land Lords names...so are you together?"

Jack and watts shared a glance before looking down at the young girl and nodding earning a smile.from her before looking at Jack.

"I'm not call you Mr. walker no more your my other uncle now."

"Am I now?"

"uh huh, uncle Louie and uncle Jay"

"I see."

* * *

"Jay?"

"She likes to shorten names, Llewellyn to Louie, and yours I guess is Jack to Jay."

"I guess

"Could be worse she calls Tumbley Tum Tum."

"Yeah I'll stick with J."


	17. Camping again but longer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another camping fic that is uncomplete only this one is longer

“Llewellyn why don’t you stay behind and help gather firewood, we have enough fishers but you know Dr. Ogden and Ms. Newsome will be the only ones collecting firewood.” offered Jack

“That is a fair point.”

* * *

“Where’s Watts?”

“I told him to stay behind.”

“Why?”

“Unless you want this fishing trip to end with Dr. Ogden taking a hook out of your behind it’s best he helps gather firewood.” 

“Speaking from experience?” asked Brackenreid

“Yes.” Grumbled Jack

* * *

“Detective Watts?”

“Yes Mrs. Newsome-“

“Mrs. Higgins-Newsome.”

“Yes Mrs. Higgins-Newsome?”

“I always wondered how two men had relations-“

“Ruth!” scolded Julia and Effie

“What? It’s not like we don’t talk about relations when our husbands or in Effie’s case boyfriend are not around.”

“That’s not the point, perhaps Detective Watts does not wish to sha-“

“It is alright Dr. Ogden, and Mrs. Higgins-Newsome if you must know Jack and myself have yet to engage in any activity of that nature.”

“Oh…how long have you been dating one another?”

“7 months next week on the 4th.”

“Oh…that is a very long time…Henry and I were inmate within a month of our relationship…in fact we have relations at least twice if not three times a day never in pub-“

“I believe we are in need of more fire wood.” Offered Watts who was instantly up and out the door before any of the women could stop him

“Oh Ruth honestly.” Sighed Effie

“I’ll get him.” Stated Julia before heading out the door just as Margaret was coming in “Are you alright Margaret?”

“How did I ever let Thomas talk me into this?”

“I asked Henry the very same thing earlier, he said “You’ll enjoy it Ruthie, “I have yet to see what is enjoyable about this.”

Julia and Effie shared a look before Julia set out to find the Detective

* * *

“I’m sorry about Ruth she’s…well she’s Ruth there is no other way to describe her.”

“It is quite alright Doctor, it was not the questions that caused me to flee.”

“Let me guess to much information on hers and Henry’s marriage bed?”

“Yes, more than one could care for I’m afraid.”

“As I said that is Ruth for you.” Sighed Julia as she accepted some of the fire wood from Watts before they headed in the direction of the cabin

“Doctor?”

“Yes Detective?”

“If you do not mind me asking, when did you and the detective…”

“William and I were inmate long before we were even in a relationship, to be honest Absinthe may have been to blame.”

“The Detective drinking-“

“It was for a case.”

“Now that I can see.”

“Well much like you giving him a drink for a case he was not better off afterwards.” Laughed Julia “I had to almost carry him home.”

“How do you think he got back to the hotel?” asked Watts

“You…really he never said you brought him home?”

“Not only did I bring him to the hotel I made sure he got up into the correct hallway before taking my leave.”

Julia chuckled at this

* * *

“Thomas? Are you alright?”

“Never been better, honestly Margaret I feel wonderful, I feel like I can tackle a bear and kill it with my bar-“

“Thomas!”

“Henry?”

“Yes Ruthie?”

“You had some of those mushrooms again didn’t you?”

“Yes my angling…”

“Did you happen to share them with the Inspector?”

“yes, But BUT I told them what they did…”

“And of course he took them anyways.” Sighed Margaret glaring down at her husband

“Did anyone else partake?”

“No.” offered George and Watts

“Well that’s good.”

* * *

“Where’s Watts and Jack?”

“Coming, Coming.” Offered Jack as he dragged a half asleep Watts outside “He’s a sound sleeper.”

“I have to be with the way you snore.” Grumbled the detective who’s curly hair was currently a mess hanging in his face

“I do not snore-“

“You do to…kind of sound like a pig snorting.”

Jack glared at his boyfriend earning an amused look from the other couples

“Anyways did you hear that sound?”

“I did, as I said he was fast asleep.”


	18. Watts adopts a disabled orphan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When a young disabled girl is orphaned and no one else is willing to take her Watts happily does so

“Poor lass, no one to take her.” Stated Brackenreid looking at the young girl sitting on the bench looking at the crime scene where her parents were murdered

“She said she had an aunt sir.”

“I talked to the aunt and in her own words who would want a child like that.” He stated

“Orphanage.” Stated Murdoch with a sigh

“I called the do not have any open beds right now.”

“Hospital?”

“No she’s not ill so they will not take her.” Stated Julia “Not even an asylum.”

“Guess she’s staying at the station for a while.”

“I guess so.”

“Dr. can you and the detect-“

“We have no place for her to sleep, atleast at the station she will have a bed, plus she would just end up back there anyways during the day with myself at the hospital and William working.”

“I could take her.” Stated Watts

“Pardon?”

“I can take her.” He stated “My land lady will not mind, I have an extra bedroom that has a cot in it.”

“How do you afford that on a detective salary?” asked George

“My land lady is Mrs. Young’s daughter, Hubert and Danny’s sister.” Stated Watts “So I get a deal that others do not place I help around the place with manual work.”

“Alright.”

“What is the girls name?”

“Lowella Bolts.” Stated Julia before going to fetch the girl

“Are you sure about this Watts?”

“It would not be the first time I have taken care of someone who had a special needs inspector.”

“Very well.”

“Lowella this is detective Watts, he will be going home with him tonight.”

“Hello Ms. Bolts.” He stated before offering his hand for her to take she eyed it before taking it and smiling up at him

* * *

“Louie?” asked a female voice “May I come in.”

“Of course, I was just reading Ms. Bolts a grimm’s fairy tale.”

“Do you enjoy them so far?”

The girl nodded with a excitement earning a smile from the woman, she held out an old night dress.

“I dug through the chests upstairs while it’s a bit old date wise it is clean.” She stated “That way you will have something to sleep in.”

“Thank you.” Stated the girl

“Your welcome.”


	19. Watts niece comes for a visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Watts has a niece through an older half brother, she comes for a visit to study under Julia as the morgue during her time there her and officer John Brackenreid fall in love

“Can I help you Ms.?” Asked John noticing a woman around his age holding a slip of paper and a suit case looking very lost.

“Mm yes I was supposed to met my uncle here.”

“Who is your uncle-“

“Lowella.”

“Uncle Louie I was so worried I got lost I had to have a school girl bring me here I took some wrong turns…”

“Quiet alright happens to the best of us.”

“Who’s this Watts?”

“This is my niece Lowella.”

“Niece?”

“Yes Clarissa and I have an older half brother through our father.”

“Nice to meet you inspector Brackenreid.” He stated shaking her hand “Just coming for a visit?”

“No I’m here for schooling.”

“What are you going for?”

“Mortician.” She stated with a smile

“So you will be working under Dr. Ogden I presume?”

“That is correct.” Stated the girl, “Uncle Louie which way is your apartment.”

Watts tried to explain using directions before sighing an annoyed look forming on his face.

“Land markers?”

Watts instantly explained them then had Lowella repeat them back.

“Good try not to get lost.”

“It’s a slow day I can assort you if you wish and point out sites along the way.”

“I would like that very much.” She stated, “Come along constable.”

John was instantly yanked out of the station by his arm causing Brackenreid to chuckle

“Direction trouble run in the family?”

“Pardon?”

“Never mind.” He sighed walking off

* * *

“Lowella I- oh.” Julia stopped and stared at her student and the young constable.

instantly broke apart from their steamy kiss both looking at her with a panicked look.

“When did this happen?” she asked

“Last month…”

“We haven’t told anyone..”

“And why not?”

“My father will not approve he will disown me if word shall get back to him, I will lose my funding for school.”

“You know how my parents can be Dr. Ogden…” stated John

Julia sighed at this looking at the worried young couple.

“I didn’t see anything but if you wish to steal a kiss or two may I recommend the supplies closet for privacy?”

* * *

“John! John!”

“He is not here inspector.” Stated Julia

“Is Ms. Watts perhaps she knows where he is?”

No.”

* * *

“Perhaps he’s following a lead?” stated George

“203…204…205, this should be…” Murdoch faded off when a thump was heard

The inspector quickly kicked in the door only to be met with a shocking sight of his son currently in bed with Watts’s niece both in a state of undress.

“Father!” yelped John quickly pulling the blanket over both of them and trying but failing to hide Lowella who let out a squeal of shock

George and Murdoch just stared at one another not bothering to go near the door

“So…this is where you two been.”

“Yeah can you give us a few minutes to get dress?”

“Yeah sure.” Stated the inspector shutting the door with a shocked look on his face

* * *

“John…son have done that with Ms. Watts done that before?”

“No…”

“Ah.”

“With nobody actually.”

“Pardon?”

“You heard me “

“So I just interrupted-“

“Yeah.”

“I’m sorry son I-“

“Can we just drop it?”

* * *

“That was wonderful.” Stated John with a smile on his face

“Agreed.” Stated Lowella before rolling over and kissing John

“When were alone can you unbound your hair more?” he begged “I love how beautiful you look “

“I can…just for you.”

* * *

“May I talk to you for a moment constable Brackenreid?” asked Lowella

“of course.” Stated John letting Lowella lead him away around the corner before a loud thump of heard and Lowella let out a worried shriek of John’s name. Instantly everyone was around the corner to find John passed out and Lowella trying to wake him.

“What happened?” asked Julia

“He just fainted.”

“Smelling salts.” Stated George handing them to Julia who quickly used them on John

“Mmm.”

“John you alright son?” asked the inspector helping his son sit up slowly

John came to and looked confused before his eyes landed on Lowella who had a pleading look on her face when John look scared out of his wits.

“Alright what is going on between you two?” asked the inspector

“Nothing.” Stated Lowella when John state they were courting

Lowella's face dropped at this looking at John with a pleading look in hopes he would end it there

“Really? Why didn’t you say anything to us.” Stated the inspector

“For Lowella’s sake she needed her father to pay for her schooling.”

“Well it will be our little secret.”

John looked at Lowella at this who looked ready to cry if he told but John knew they didn’t have a choice.

“Not for long.”

“Why not? Is your father coming?” asked Watts “I don’t believe I got notice from h-“

“No, John please-“

“We don’t have a choice, you know this.”

She frowned at this looking down at the floor.

“About what?”

“I’m in a family way.” She whispered

Everyone stared at her in shock before the inspector looked at his son.

“John what did I-“

“We used one…guess it didn’t take.” Stated John

The inspector sighed before looking at Lowella who was still looking at the ground.

“Are you positive?” asked Watts

Lowella nodded at this still not looking up.

“Look at me Lowella.”

She shook her head no

“Why not?”

“I can’t…I am a shame to the family…”

“Nonsense.” Stated Watts cupping her chin and making her look at him before frowning and taking his hanky to wipe the tears rolling down her face “Far from it.”

“What will father say…he will not want me…he will disown me...”

“Then you will stay with me.” Stated Watts

“I can’t ask for you to do-“

“You don’t need to ask you are my niece, my family I never turn them away."

She smiled at him before hugging him he stiffly rubbed her back at this.

“Your mother is going to throw the biggest fit you know that right? Just not because you didn’t tell her you were courting but the fact your going to be a father.”

“I am aware of that…” stated John

* * *

“John what’s wrong?”

“Is Lowella here?”

“No, why do you ask?”

John sighed before turning around and going to run only for his father to grab him

“What is wrong?”

“I-I found a note.”

“Note?”

John offered it to Watts who read it along with Brackenreid before a worried look appeared on their faces.

“Abortion is illegal.”

“And dangerous.” Stated Watts “You found this where?”

“Lowella came for a visit and wasn’t feeling good she had a tonic in her purse to help her, so I grabbed it only for the letter to fall out, I didn’t notice until later and read it and…that’s today’s date and time but no location…I thought maybe she’d stop her for some reason-“

“Breath son your talking a mile a minute.”

“I believe we should ask Dr. Ogden she may know of someplace.”

* * *

“Oh dear.” Stated Julia shaking her head at the note

“Well? Any idea?”

“Please Dr. Ogden, I just want her safe.” Begged John

“I know the hand writing, it’s a doctor who lost their license because of this.” Stated Julia

“Do you know where he operates?”

“He use to do it in his practice but after losing his license I'm not positive where he could be but I know he now works in his family's slaughter house."

“Bloody hell.” Groaned Brackenreid

John instantly turned and went running towards the door yelling thank you as he ran

* * *

“Don’t you touch her!” shouted John before running full force at the man and knocking him onto the floor

“Watts get her up and out of here.” Stated Brackenreid as he went to break up the fight that started between his son and the man

Watts instantly was over pulling the rag off her face and scooping her up before carrying her outside, John and the inspector followed moments later with the man in handcuffs

“I was helping h-“

“I don’t want to hear it-“

“You weren’t helping her! You were killing our child! And you would have most likely killed her!” shouted John only for Watts to pull the young man back when he went to attack the man again

“Breathe John, she’s alright.” Stated Watts “Just chloroformed is all.”

* * *

“Mmmm what…”Lowella sat up and her eyes widened to find herself in a hospital and not alone.

“How are you feeling?” asked Julia

Lowella just stared at her not saying a word

“Lowella why would-“ began John

“Shut up.” She stated glaring at John “You don’t understand, you will never understand!”

“How would you know explain to me and I will try to-“

“You are not a woman! I’m sure you’ve seen them, girls my age living on the street or in run down homes with a child in tow, knocking on deaths door from the lack of food or clean conditions. The only way they are able to fed their children is by selling themselves…I refuse to become one of those women!”

“You won’t have to, I will take care of your and our-“

“No you won’t.” she stated

“Yes I-“

“Emily says otherwise.”

“Emily who’s Emily?” asked Watts

“Yes John who is Emily?” stated Lowella glaring at the young man

“She’s a girl from acting class, a scene partner nothing-“

“You leaving her house at midnight says something else.” Stated Lowella

“I have no idea-“

“I have to walk that route to get home quickly on long nights of classes.” She stated “I saw you two…kissing outside her door…”

“John is this true son?” asked the inspector glaring down at his son

“Yes…” whispered John

“I knew it…I knew I should have never…” She stated before she began to cry

“You should leave.” Stated Watts before going to comfort his niece

“But-“

“John not now.” Stated the inspector before pulling his son from the room


	20. Jack/Watts and Emily/Fiona

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fiona comes back to town but not alone. Long story short lots of lavender marriage here!

George looked up from his latest manuscript when a shadow fell over his desk, he instantly jumped up at the shocking sight of the person who was making the shadow.

“Emily?”

“Hello George.” Stated the former coroner before hugging the constable earning one back

“Not that I’m complaining but what are you doing here?”

“Well I was in town and decided to swing by for a visit.”

“Emily?”

“Over here Fiona.”

George’s eyes widened when Ms. Fiona Faust made her way over towards them.

“Ms. Faust?”

“Hello Constable Crabtree lovely to see you again.”

“You know one another?”

“Yes prior to Llewellyn helping me find my bicycle Constable Crabtree was the first person I talked to at the station.”

“M-May I ask what you are doing in town? Bicycling again perhaps?”

“No, I finished that quite sometime ago but I promised Llewellyn I’d return, though I was… _delayed_.”

“I-I-I see.” Offered George trying not to panic, he did not wish to be the one to tell her that the Detective she travelled all this way for was now dating someone else, specifically a man.

“Do you know where he is?”

“I believe he stepped out for lunch.”

“Any idea where he may have gone?”

“He’s probably at the butcher shop.” Offered Henry walking past them before sitting down on his desk.

“Higgins.” Hissed George

“What? That’s where he’s been the last few months every lunch time.”

“Thank you, I’ll see you later alright?”

“Yes.” stated Emily before giving Fiona’s hand a squeeze then watching her leave before she turned back to George who just looked at the leaving Fiona in shock before looking at Emily “George I am still-“

“I-I-I assumed but is Ms. Faust…?”

“Well I am her first but yes.”

George let out a sigh of relief at this earning a raised eyebrow from his old friend.

“George? Something you care to share?”

“Well I’m not sure how to tell you this Emily but Detective Watts and Ms. Faust had-“

“I know they had a relationship George, that is why she is here, she felt that she should tell him about us. I just hope he takes it alright.”

“I’m sure he’ll be fine.” snickered Henry which earned a glare from George.

“What did he mean by that?”

“Well, Ms. Faust isn’t the only one who moved on Emily.”

“Oh, well that will make things much easier than, for both of them.” Offered Emily “Though I am glad that Fiona did not come back months ago like she wanted, she surely would have been shocked by the sight of him with another.”

“I’m such seeing the detective had moved on is not what would have shocked her.”

“What do you mean?”

“Emily the Detective is…well…he’s…”

“He’s a left footer, free spirited, a pan--“

“Higgins!” hissed George shutting the man up before turning to Emily and whispering “Detective Watts is dating a butcher.”

Emily nodded before letting out a snicker of laughter which soon bubbled into a full-on laugh.

“What’s so funny?”

“Just that, Fiona and this Detective Watts clearly didn’t realize, that the other was… _well_.”

George nodded before letting out a small laugh himself,

“I suppose it is a bit funny.” Offered George with a small smile to himself “How long are you in town?”

“Well Fiona and I were just going to make it a quick visit in case things did not go well, but going by this information we may stay for a bit.”

“That’s wonderful, I would love to catch up and perhaps a lunch date.”

“George I just told you—”

“No, No, No not just us but Ms. Faust and my girlfriend Ms. Effie Newsome.”

“I would love that, it would be lovely to catch up.” She sighed before looking towards the exit “Now I can only hope that Detective Watts feels the same way about seeing Fiona.”

* * *

Detective Llewellyn Watts stood next to his boyfriend’s Jack Walker’s butcher stand just outside his shop watching his boyfriend walk as he prepared a chicken what would be part of Watts’s lunch. Both Jack and he stopped mid-conversation when he heard someone call his name, he looked over his shoulder to see one Ms. Fiona Faust biking towards him a huge smile on his face.

“Llewellyn!” called Fiona as she rode up on her bicycle

Watts jumped and turned knocking into Jack’s stand resulting in his boyfriend to quickly have to catch a chicken that almost flew off the stand.

“Watch it!” yelped Jack as he caught it and put it back on the counter glaring at his boyfriend

“Sorry.” Offered Watts sheepishly before turning back to Fiona who was just unmounting her bike and coming over to him.

“Still as clumsy as every I see.”

“Fiona.” Was all he was able to get out

“Hello.” She stated “I’m sorry to interrupt your lunch but, can we talk? _Privately_?”

Watts cast a look at Jack who was eyeing Fiona before looking at his boyfriend, Watts had mentioned to Jack about Fiona but he never thought she’d show up again especially after the six month window ended.

“Yes I think we should.” He stated before motioning to the alley way across from the shop, before they headed towards it. Watts casts a look over his shoulder at his boyfriend who was still eyeing Fiona but quickly noticed Watts’s stare and offered his a weak smile before returning back to carving the chicken.

* * *

Once alone in the alley way Fiona leaned her bike against the wall and turned to Watts her hands somewhat shaking.

“Are you alright? You are shaking.”

“Just nervous.”

“Did something happen?”

“No no, well yes...but nothing horrible at least I don’t think it’s horrible but you may see it as horrible but I really hope you don’t because I really want us to still be fri-“

“Fiona, what is it?”

“Alright I will tell you but please promise me something.”

“What?”

“That you will allow me until tomorrow morning to leave town before you came after me.”

“Fiona what did you do?” offered Watts looking very worried

“It’s nothing bad, or I don’t think it’s bad I am breaking the law though.”

“Fiona I cannot promise anything-“

“Please, if you truly ever cared for me you will promise me this…please Llewellyn.”

Watts looked into her eyes before sighing and nodded

“Thank you.” She whispered before taking a deep breath and letting it out the breath “I did not return after I finished my ride because I met someone.”

Watts nodded at this looking a bit relieved at this news only to see her still looking very worried

“Did they harm you?” asked Watts

“No they haven’t if anything they have given me nothing by love and kindness.”

“Then what is it?”

“I’m…dating a woman.”

“A woman?”

“Yes.”

“You are dating a woman?”

“Yes, I know it’s against the law but if you ever cared for me you will let me and her leave-“

“A woman?”

“Llewellyn, I know you are clumsy but not stupid yes a woman.”

“Well this is an interesting turn of events.”

“Events?” asked Fiona “You are not going to arrest me?”

“No, no.” offered Watts scratching his cheek “But I was going to tell you that I am seeing someone too.”

“Oh, that’s wonderful, what are they like?”

“Well you tell me, you did meet them only minutes ago.” Offered Watts casting his eyes across the street to where Jack was working but eyeing them closely as he finished carving the chicken.

“Wait you and…well you’re right this is an interesting turn of events.” She offered before letting out a small laugh then smiling “You know what, I would love to catch up with you, why don’t we go out to dinner and bring our significant others along. It wouldn’t raise to much suspicion people would assume it was just two normal couples on a date together.”

“I would enjoy that.”

“It’s settled then meet you at Leroux at six tonight?”

“Yes.”

“It’s a date see you then.” She offered before leaning up and kissing his cheek before grabbing her bike and mounting it and riding off.

Watts smiled watching her go before turning back to Jack to find him standing there looking at him with wide eyes and almost panicked. Watts looked at him with a confused look before it hit him why Jack looked panicked, Fiona had kissed his cheek. Instead of Jack viewing it as being a friendly parting between friends, he viewed it as a kiss between old lovers. Watts quickly made his way over to Jack and grabbed a piece of chicken.

“Are you busy tonight?”

“Why?” asked Jack as he cleaned his work station unable to meet his boyfriend’s eyes

“Well Fiona wishes to catch up over dinner at Leroux’s, and even has a friend for you.”

Jack looked up at this and at Watts in confusion before noticing the look on his face.

“A friend you say?”

“Yes a very _close_ friend.”

Jack seemed to relax at this and let out a small sigh of relief before nodding

“Yes I am free tonight, and look forward to this date.”

Watts smiled at this before thanking Jack for lunch and heading back towards the station until he could return home to get ready for his date.

* * *

Jack and Watts walked into the door and over to the maître d’.

“Can I help you sirs?”

“Yes four for Llewellyn Watts.”

“Ah yes here you are sir, is your full party here yet?”

“Um I do not se—”

“Llewellyn!” called Fiona as she made her way over him and tugged a woman behind her

“Yes we are all here.”

“Well please follow me then.”

The four of them followed the maître d’ to their table before ordering a bottle of wine for the table.

“Llewellyn Dr. Emily Grace, Emily this is Detective Llewelyn Watts.” Stated Fiona

“Pleasure to make your acquaintance Dr. Grace, and Fiona this is Mr. Jack Walker.”

“Pleasure to meet you formally.”

“Like wise.”

Once everyone was formally introduced to one another, Jack moved to help Emily into her seat before Watts scrambled to do the same for Fiona before they both took a seat at the other side of the table.

“So Dr. G-“

“Emily please.”

“So Emily what are you a doctor of?”

“I use to work as the coroner at the morgue.”

“Really?”

“Yes, from what George told me I left about a year prior to your arrival detective.”

“That would explain why I have not seen you around the morgue before.”

“Yes it would, may I inquire how you and Mr. Wal—”

“If we are allowed to call you Emily please call me Jack.”

“Very well, Jack how did you and the Detective meet?”

“On a case, he arrested me.”

“That is something.” Offered Fiona before looking at Watts a teasing pout on her face “I mean honestly Llewellyn; you brought a criminal to dinner as a date for my dear sweet Emily.”

“I did not such thing, he was released and I knew from the beginning he did not commit the murder.”

“Murder?” asked the two women

“A _good friend_ of mine.” Offered Jack hoping the women would understand what he meant by good friend

“I am terribly sorry I understand what it is like to lose a _good friend_.” Offered Emily her eyes getting distant as Lillian came back into her mind,

Fiona looked at Emily before frowning knowing who her lover was thinking about, while Fiona has yet to lose a lover it just hurt her to see her’s in so much pain, she could not bear it. She quickly decided to change the subject.

“I met Emily at her office.” Offered Fiona

“At a morgue?” offered Watts

“Oh no no, well kind of, Emily is the doctor in a small town so she is a bit of everything. When riding back to Toronto my bicycle hit a rough patch and I took a tumble.”

“More like you went flying.” Offered Emily “Or at least that is what the farmer who say the accident has said.”

“Goodness are you alright?”

“After a few months of rest yes, Emily did a wonderful job of patching me up.”

“ _Well it’s my job_.” Offered Emily a little too much invasive on the sentence for her to mean just as a doctor.

“Yes I suppose it is.” Offered Fiona as she stared lovingly at Emily who smiled back at her before they went to touch each other’s hands only for Jack to clear his throat who quickly stopped him they both looked at him with a thankful look

“Fiona, Llewellyn said you travelled all over the world, where have you been?”

“Oh everywhere, expect for the Antarctica, it was already hard enough to cycle through the Himalayas I could not imagine doing it on a whole continent of ice and snow.”

“Where else did you go after you left here?”

“Well I finished in Vancouver like I said I would.” She offered “Then I took a small rest before turning around and beginning to head back here, so I assume you have seen the places I have saw before Llewellyn.”

“Yes I have but when you left you did not finish telling me about the states, or at least the lower half of them.”

“oh yes! I believe I left off around where I saw the Rio Grande.” She offered

“Really? The Rio Grande that had to be beautiful.”

“You have no idea Llewellyn; it was a wonderful sight and even the sounds were amazing.”

Jack and Emily looked at eachother with amused looks before smiling clearly the other understanding what they had to put up with. Even when the waiter showed up to take their orders Emily and Jack had to personally call their significant other’s name to gain their attention so the man could take their order which ended up getting cold anyways because of how much talking about travelling the two did.

“Fiona.” Called Emily

“Yes?”

“If you leave your fish any longer I believe it will decay into bones.” She laughed

“Fish…when did our meals arrive?”

Watts even looked surprised to see his meal in front of him before he quickly grabbed his fork and knife and began to dig in much to Jack’s amusement. Watts’s face curled up when he bites into the duck before looking at Jack.

“Not as good as yours.” Offered Watts earning a smile from Jack

“I agree with Llewellyn these potatoes are not as good as yours Emily.”

Emily smiled at Fiona looking very pleased at her notion before she turned to Jack.

“Now that they are busy using their mouths for eating instead of talking, I can finally hear about yourself Jack.”

“Likewise, Emily, I mean honestly you would think we could get a word in.”

“Sorry.” Offered the other two people at the table

“Anyways what activities do you enjoy besides cooking?”

“I tend to keep to myself for the most part, I do enjoy wine though I am not that good as Llewellyn when it comes to pairing them with dinners.”

“Don’t let him fool you he made a decent choice to go along with his lamb a few weeks ago.”

“Well that is after someone decided to begin to train me.” Laughed Jack

“Well your picks would not have gotten better if I haven’t.”

“Just eat your dry duck.” Offers Jack with a non-amused look before turning back to Emily “I also enjoy reading when I have free time.”

“Such as?”

“Oscar Wilde.”

“I prefer Emily Dickson.” Offered Emily with a smirk earning a smirk from Jack back

* * *

“Well if we are staying, we’ll time to find a place, pack up your clinic and our old place, and I would need to find a new job.” Offered Fiona

“It may be a lot of work but it will be worth it I promise.”

“Anything we can do to help?” asked Watts

“Could you keep your ear to the ground on a place for Fiona and I?”

“I could do that.”

“Fiona what is your job?”

“I deliver packages for the post office.”

“How would you feel about deliver packages for a butcher?”

“Sound more adventurous than bringing Ms. Block her paper every morning.” Offered Fiona with a smile

“Well it’s settled then you can come work for my butcher shop.”

“Then all that’s left for us to do is find a place and pack up our old place.”

* * *

“I found a place.”

“That’s great!”

“The apartment has two bedrooms, a bathroom, a small kitchen, and a parlor.”

The girls shared a look

“Two bedrooms?”

“I tried to find two separate places with rooms for rent around the area but no luck.”

“Well I suppose we don’t have a choic…Llewellyn did you need read the fine print?” groaned Fiona “It says for-“

“married couples only I am aware.”

“Well in case you haven’t noticed Emily and I cannot marry.”

“Well I was thinking-“

“That’s never a good sign.” Sighed Jack earning an annoyed look from his boyfriend

“Just hear me out, everyone already thinks we are dating one another, what if we went down the court house and-“

“You want us to get married?”

“Yes.”

Everyone was looking at Watts at this

“What?”

“You have lost it.”

“No I think I found it, if we got married we could rent this apartment and live with as spouses but really-“

“We’d be living with the person we loved and no one would suspect other wise.” Finished Fiona

“Yes.”

“Oh that is actually a brilliant idea.” Offered Emily

“Well then shall we get to the court house?” asked Jack holding out his hand to Emily

“I suppose we shall.”

* * *

“Finally two nice young married couples to rent this space, I thought the day would never come.” Sighed the land lady “And the fact that you are all friends must make it even better.”

“You have no idea.” Offered Fiona “We wanted some place were all of us to be close to our works and two one another so when Llewellyn found this place it was like a dream come true, wasn’t it Emily?”

“Yes it was Fiona, we absolutely love it.”

* * *

“I want a baby.” Stated Fiona which quickly earned everyone at the table attention “What?”

“Fiona, you are aware that it would be hard to adopt a child correct with our living arrangements…” offered Jack

“Oh I meant a biological child.”

“That’s even harder.” Offered Emily with a laugh

“Not according to Sarah.”

“Oh no not Sarah.”

“Sarah?” asked Jack and Watts

“Sarah is someone in our community, she is…well known for crazy ideas.”

“Well this idea is not crazy, it worked and has medical studies on it.”

“Is that so?”

“Yes it’s called artificial insemination.”

“I’ve heard of that, they use it on farms.” Offered Jack

“Really?”

“Yeah, works great…for animals.”

“Well technically we are all animals just more evolved.” Offered Watts

“Well it worked on humans too.”

“Is that so?”

“Yes you know Jane and Jamie?”

“Yes.”

“Jane is pregnant.”

“Your joking.”

“No she is due within the month.” Offered Fiona “And she’s never had a man.”

“Well if that is true than I suppose it does work.” Offered Emily

“So does that mean…”

“I would love to have a child with you but we have roommates who may not enjoy a baby screaming all night.”

“I’d be fine with it.” Offered Jack “Sound sleeper, Llewe?”

“Hm?” asked Watts as he bit into his lamb chop

“You alright with a baby joining our little family?”

“Of course.”

“Really?” asked Fiona

“Yes, I like children very much.”

“Good because you’ll be the baby’s father.”

Watts choked on the lamb he was eating causing Jack to have to pat him on the back

“W-What? Why me?”

“Because we are married, and if the baby came out looking like Jack in any way it could cause trouble.”

“She’s got a point.” Offered Jack “Besides if Emily was the one to carry the baby I’d be the biological dad to that one.”

“Suppose you are right.”

“Good.” Offered Fiona before turning to Emily “So will you join me in this endeavor?”

Emily sighed at this and looked at Jack who nodded Emily turned back and nodded as well earning a happy squeal from Fiona who hugged her girlfriend.

* * *

“I find it odd that both of you are pregnant at the same time.” Offered Margaret “It is like you planned it that way.”

“Well sort of.” Offered Emily

“Sort of?”

“We’ll we share a wedding anniversary and decided to go out for drinks to celebrate our one year and well…”

“Ah that is how Bobby came about as well.” Offered Margaret “After that I never touched another drink again, if I had I was sure we’d have more kids than we’d know what to do with.”

The girls laughed at this

* * *

“Well?” asked Emily when Julia came out of the room looking very panicked as did Jack and Watts.”

“Congratulations, it’s a boy with very curly hair I might add.”

* * *

“How is she?”

“Wonderful and so is her daughter as well.”

* * *

“Emile Daniel Hubert Faust-Watts! Slow down!” shouted Fiona

“That goes double for you Lowella Ann Fiona Grace-Walker!” shouted Emily down at her daughter

“Oh let them play.” Offered Jack “Their fine right Llewe.”

“I agree…they’ll sleep easier anyways.” Offers Watts

“I suppose your right.”

* * *

“Emile and Lowella.” Offered Brackenreid “Interesting names.”

“Well we decided to name them after our best friends.” Offers Fiona “So Emile for Emily.”

“And Lowella Ann for Llewelyn.”


End file.
